This patent discloses and claims a useful, novel, and unobvious invention for an automobile instrument panel, including an air bag device and a seamless outer cover.
One issue that has recently been a concern with air bag devices installed in automobiles is that the air bag must preserve the aesthetic appeal of the automobile, but at the same time, deploy outward through the instrument panel with minimal interference. The air bag must be able to break through the instrument panel, but the instrument panel itself must be structurally sound and resistant to inadvertent fracturing at or near the point where the air bag is meant to deploy. For this reason, there is a need in the industry for continuous improvement in an air bag door in an instrument panel.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an instrument panel for an automobile comprises a substrate including an interior surface, an exterior surface, and an opening extending therethrough. A topper assembly is mounted to the exterior surface of the substrate over the opening and includes a pre-weakened outline formed therein defining a panel door which is aligned with the opening. The exterior surface of the substrate has a contoured shape which is adapted to receive an edge of the topper assembly to secure the topper assembly to the substrate.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of supplying a modular topper assembly for a first and second vehicle includes the steps of providing a first substrate for the first vehicle and a second substrate for the second vehicle, providing a set of topper assemblies, and supplying the first substrate and a topper assembly for the first vehicle and supplying the second substrate and a topper assembly for the second vehicle.